What's going on!
by DreamsTakeWing
Summary: Maka wakes up to find a horrible change in her blood! Lord Death doesn't know why and why can't Maka tell her friends! And what does Maka's mother have to do with it?
1. Red Hair?

_**RINNGG!**_ I slammed my fist on top of my alarm clock and yawned. 'I'm still so tried.. .' I walked into the bathroom but when I looked in the mirror.

The tips of my bangs and edges of my pigtails were red. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. My hair, which had been in pigtails, was much longer. My pigtails reached to my waist.

"Maka! You okay?" My partner slammed on the door with his fist.

"I-I'm okay! I just tripped!" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Soul called.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" I called searching through my dresser. I found my red skinny jeans and a white V-neck. I slipped them on, then threw on a black hoodie. I slipped on my red converse and walked out of my room. With the hoodie pulled up. I grabbed a piece of toast soul made and ran out the door.

"Maka!"

I heard him call after me but I kept running to the academy. 'No..No…This isn't happening..NO!' I screamed in my mind running up the academy stairs and down the halls. I finally reached the death room and ran in. "Lord Death..I need to talk to you.." I whispered. 'Wait, why aren't I tired..I just ran here from my house..'

"Yes Maka? What's up?" Lord Death asked in his high pitched voice.

"I woke up this morning, looking like this!" I pulled down my hood to reveal my longer hair, red tipped hair. I looked in the nearby mirror to see the corners of my eyes turning white mixed with green.

"Lord Death what's going on!" I asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. It must have to do with your father being a weapon though..I'll ask Stein to do a little research. You are the only person in the world that is half weapon half meister." Lord Death said.

I bowed. "Yes Lord Death.." I pulled up my hoodie and looked at the clock. "I better get going, time for Homeroom.." I said about to leave.

"Maka, whatever you do, don't tell your friends."

I nodded and left for Class Crescent moon.

'I can't tell anyone..How long can I keep this a secret..' I stopped at the door of the classroom. I gulped.

'Here goes nothing' I started at my feet and walked in the classroom. The whole class turned and stared as I sat in my seat.

"Why are you late Maka?" I heard Tsubaki ask behind me.

"I had to see Lord Death." I whispered, not looking up.

She was about to ask why but a scalpel went through the air. But it never hit the wall. I caught it between my two fingers.

" How did you do that?" Tsubaki asked, staring at me with big eyes.

"Maka what's going on?" Soul asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off.

Silence

'OMG HOW DID I DO THAT!'

The whole class was staring.

"Maka? You caught my scalpel." Stein said looking at me with a creepy grin.

"Let's see if you can do it again?" He threw another one.

Against my wishes my hand caught it. Everyone gasped. I series of how's, whys and rumors spread around the room.

I gulped and stood up, walking towards the door. But before I could even step out, Stein said something that made my heart stop.

"No hoods on in school, Maka. Why don't you take it off?"

"N-No thank you.." I whispered and walked out the door.

**Tsubaki POV**

"Maka.." I whispered. I looked at our little group to see them just as surprised as I was.

"Excuse me class, but I must go speak to Lord Death." Professor Stein said walking out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door our little group turned to each other.

" How did she do that?" I asked the group.

"I think I might have an idea." Black*Star said grabbing Maka's book bag and looking through it.

"Black*Star! You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"She is right." Liz said snatching the bag from Black*Star.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD NOT GRAB THINGS FROM ME! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" He shouted.

"Black*Star you just can't go through a girls bag!" Liz exclaimed.

I nodded my head about to say something when Soul cut me off.

"Yeah! You got to go check her room first!" He exclaimed standing up with Liz who was nodding.

"W-what?" Kid and I exclaimed.

I looked at Kid with a raised eyebrow.

"I-err-We just can't go through her stuff!" Kid exclaimed blushing.

"You're afraid you're going to see a bra or something aren't you." Black*Star said smirking.

"N-NO! I'm just a gentle man and refuse to snoop through a girl's room!" Kid said adjusting his tie.

"Whatever, let's go!" Patty exclaimed dragging kid by his jacket.

"NOOOO! I BET HER ROOM IS ASYMMERTYICAL! AND THEN YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!" We heard him yell down the hall as we followed.

'Maka..Please be okay..'

**Maka POV**

I ran down the stairs and down the road leading into the abandoned park. 'Again, I didn't even break a sweat.' I walked into the abandoned park, and sat on a bench. I sighed..Refusing to let the tears spill. My hoodie was still up so I used that to cover my face. I pulled my IPod out of my pocket and put the earbuds in my ear. I scrolled through my Paramore and Skrillex songs. 'They really thought I listen to Folk music..wow..' I decided on I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco.

I turned off the Ipod when the song turned off and walked to the nearest piece of glass. 'I need to call Lord Death..'

**(Short POV of Maka right there but I had to say what she was doing while they were searching her room right?)**

**Normal POV**

The group arrived at Soul and Maka's house and headed directly to Maka's room.

"Alright everyone start searching!" Soul said heading over to her desk.

Black*Star looked under her pillow. "Hey guys look.." He said holding up a picture of Maka's mother and Father holding a girl with sandy blond girl with red tips at the end of her hair.

"Is that Maka?" Kid asked. "It doesn't look like her.."

"Ooohh, Maka's mom was so pretty! Like a giraffe!" Patty exclaimed smiling.

Everyone sweat dropped and Black*star put the picture back.

Liz looked at Maka's CDs. And started the Maka's CD player. Too bad it was set on high volume!

Misery Business By Paramore played.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now!_

_And If you could then you know you would_

_Because god does it feel soo good!_

Liz turned off the CD player.

"I would NEVER expect Maka to listen to THAT!" Liz exclaimed; continuing her search through her Cds.

"Yeah, I thought she listened to Folk music!" Black*Star said searching through her closet. "Maka wears Vans? And Converse?"

Kid walked over and joined Black*Star in his search of the closet.

Kid pulled out a Electric Guitar. "Looks like we don't know a lot about Maka.."

"I thought she told us everything.." Tsubaki whispered.

"Soul, shouldn't you know something. Since you live with her?" Patty asked him.

Soul shrugged, "I guess, but this is the first time in years I've been in here."

"YEARS! GOOD GOD MAN! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SNUCK IN HERE WHILE SHE WAS OUT OR SOMETHING?" Liz yelled, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Last time I did that she Maka chopped me into the hospital!"

"Look! There she is!" Tsubaki said, pressing her face to the glass.

Everyone gathered around the window, watching Maka walking towards a piece of glass, calling Lord Death.

"Hey Kid, do you know how to listen in on your dads conversations?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid nodded and wrote some numbers on the mirror in Maka's room. An image of Maka and Lord Death appeared.

"Lord Death, Did you find out anything yet?" Maka questioned.

"No, I'm sorry, Stein is researching it now. Do you think you can come here for some blood tests?"

"Sure thing Lord Death."

"Oh, before you come down, I want to know if your father can know."

Maka looked at her feet. "Yes, but I want to be the one to tell him..Lord Death, if I don't find out whats going on soon..I might leave..I can't keep this from my friends forever.."

Lord Death nodded, "Yes Maka, I understand."

Maka sighed and the image in the mirror was gone.

"What going on with maka?" Liz asked.

"Why can't we know.." Kid whispered.

"I say we go down there and make her tell us!" Soul and Black*Star exclaimed.

Patty nodded, "Poor Maka-Chan.."

The small group left the house, looking for maka.


	2. Fixed: The Truth and Sardines

Yes, I deleted all of those other stories, but one. Yes, and now I'm working on this one. I think this one is better than my other ones, but eh! :D Here is that next chapter! Omg..I GOT 5 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO EXCITEDEEE! :] OMG I FORGOT CHRONA! *sits in emo corner* D:

Kid POV

"Hey guys, has anyone even thought of texting Maka?" I asked.

Soul face palmed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

I saw him bring out his phone and send a quick text to Maka.

'Maka where are you...Today I was gonna tell you how I feel…What's going on?'

I looked at Soul.

'I know Soul likes you...But do you like him, Maka?'

Liz always tried to tell me Maka likes me, but I won't believe that until she tells me herself.

Even if I have to wait 100 years…

Soul's voice brought me back to reality.

"I got a text back!" He called."It says; Hey, I probably won't see you guys for a couple days…I need to get something done...When I have everything figured out you guys will be the first to know. I'm getting a test done with Stein now. I might see you guys tomorrow and tell you what's going on...Bye! :] Love you guys." Soul read.

Everyone was silent.

"I want to find out now..." I said, looking at everyone faces.

"But shouldn't we respect her wishes and wait until tomorrow? I mean, it's only one day..." Tsubaki said.

"I agree with Kid. Let's find out now. She said she was getting tests done with Stein now. Let's go to his house and find out." Black*Star said looking at everyone for approval.

"Let's go." Soul said.

"But...Oh...Alright..." Tsubaki gave in.

Liz and Patty nodded, knowing they had no choice.

Maka POV

I knocked on Stein door to be greeted by Marie.

"Oh, hello...Who are you?"

'Oh, I still have my hood up…'

I took off my hood and my hair fell down to my waist, the red still there. My eyes were now a good mix of white and green. I smiled.

"Lord Death sent me here for some blood tests."

Marie was gaping. "Maka…MAKA! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" She squealed and led me into the house.

I blushed. "T-thanks...Did Stein get a call from Lord Death?"

"Oh, yes. That's who he is talking to now." She smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"We only have black tea, so I hope you like it."

"That's my favorite" I whispered.

"Really? Me too! I was always made fun of for liking it, never met anyone else who likes it!" Marie smiled.

"Soul always made fun of me for it..." I smiled.

Marie was making the tea when Stein came out.

"Hello Maka." Stein glanced at my hair and eyes.

"Well, I've never seen blood do something like that...Maka, does your mother have any relatives? "

I looked at my feet, "I'm not sure, if anyone knew, you would have to ask Papa..." I said.

"Hm, well come along, let's get on with this blood test." Stein said, heading for his lab.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Marie called going to the door.

I walked into the lab with Stein.

Stein stuck a needle into my arm and took some blood. He took out the needle and put the blood into a tube.

"Okay, you may go. I'll have the results by tomorrow." He said, sitting down at his computer.

I walked out of the lab, but before I stepped into the living room. I sensed Kid. I pulled up my hood and stepped in the room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Maka!"

I was suddenly strangled in a group hug. I gulped, hoping my hood wouldn't fall off.

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Patty said. "Can we have a sleep over? PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Yeah Maka! That way you can explain what's going on! And maybe we could help! "Liz smirked.

I smiled, "I don't think I can. I was told not to tell anyone." I said looking up.

"Ohh, Maka! Your eyes are so pretty!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, they changed recently.." I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, you have a nice taste in music!" Liz exclaimed.

"You were in my room. And you listened in on Lord Death's and my conversation. Kid, Your not very good at hiding things." I smiled.

Kid smirked and held out his arms. I didn't hesitate to run and hug him.

I've known Kid since I was three years old. I accidently fell through Lord Death's mirror once and was throw into their house. I met Kid and played with him until I had to go home. Though, no one in our little group knew that.

Everyone gaped.

"Nani?" I asked.

**(What?)**

Now they gapped even more.

I cocked my head to the side. Kid blushed and chuckled. "I don't think they have heard you speak Japanese, or seen us hugging." He said.

"But you taught me Japanese, you haven't told anyone that?"

"Maka, I speak every language.."

"Oh, true.."

"Could someone PLEASE explain what is going on here!" Soul asked rather loudly.

Kid and I stopped our hugging.

"When Maka was little her father brought her to work. She fell into my Father's mirror and wound up at my house. I introduced myself and we played together until she had to leave." Kid exclaimed.

"But you taught her Japanese?" Soul asked.

Kid nodded, "When we were around five years old, I just learned Japanese and taught her."

"Hey Patty, I'm up for that sleep over. I want to tell you guys what happened."

"YAYY! WE CAN PLAY WITH DOLLIES AND GIRAFEES!" She yelled grabbing my hand and smiling.

I smiled, "Of course!"

"We can have it at our house! Everyone can come, oh and Maka?" Liz said.

"Yeah?"

"Bring that guitar ,huh?"

"You saw my guitar. Did you see my drums?" I asked smirking.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "Where would you keep them?"

"I take them apart and fit them under my bed."

Tsubaki blinked.

"Get out of my house. I need to sleep." Stein said out of no where.

We all ran out off the house, not wanting to be dissected.

"How can Marie stand to live there?" Soul asked.

"I would be able to handle it , being such a big star! HAHAHA!" Black*Star aid, starting his rant.

While everyone one was having a conversation in the front, Kid and I stayed in the back and talked.

"Naze anata wa kite, nanika ga machigatte ita oshiete kurenakatta nodesu ka?"Kid asked.

**(Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?)**

"Watashi wa massugu ni kangaete imasendeshita... Watashi wa kowagatte ita..." Maka replied.

**(I was really scared...I didnt know what to do..)**

" Anata wa sono fūdo o toru tsumoridesu ka?"

**(Are you going to take off that hood?)**

"Atode. Tabun pātī-chū."

**(Maybe. Later at the party.)**

Kid nodded.

**(Time skip, everyone got their clothes and meet back at Kid's house!PLUS CHRONA, HE/SHE/IT WAS DOING TRAINING SO HE WASN'T THERE! Oh, and I'll insert what they said at the bottom of the chapter. That's a lie..Just copy and paste into google translate..)**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was sitting in a circle for a nice good game of Truth or Dare!

"H-Hi M-m-aka.." Chrona whispered.

"CHRONAA!"

"Patty, Truth or dare?" Liz asked her sister.

"DARE, BABY!" Patty replied.

"I dare you to kiss Black*Star!"

Patty blushed and walked over to Black*Star. She kissed him and went back to her seat.

Black*Star smiled. "THE LADIES CAN'T RESIST!"

"Maka, Truth or Dare!" Patty asked.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Kid-Kun!"

Maka blushed beet red, but you could see that; she still had her hood up. You could see Kid's blush though. A deep red color.

Maka turned to Kid and leaned towards him.

Kid closed the distance, the kiss only lasted three seconds but to them it felt like forever.

Maka's hood had stayed on. When Maka pulled back Kid saw some of her hair.

"Anata no kami o someta?" He asked.

**(You dyed your hair?)**

"Nashi" She replied.

**(No.)**

Kid raised an eyebrow at her. Maka took off her hood and her long red tipped pigtails fell out.

Everyone gasped.

"MAKA! YOU DYED YOUR HAIR? AND ARE THOSES EXTENTSIONS?" Liz yelled.

"OUR LITTLE MAKA IS GROWING UP!" Patty cried hugging Tsubaki, who sweat dropped and patted her back.

"Um, they aren't extensions..I woke up and my hair was like this. And my eyes changed color." Maka stated.

Patty stopped crying and smiled, "YAY! MY LITTLE MAKA HASN'T GROWN UP YET!"

"HAHAH! WE SHOULD DYE SOME OF THOSE TIPS BLUE TO MATCH MY HAIR! HAHAHA WHO DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE HAIR LIKE MINE!" Black*Star ranted.

"Maka, your hair looks better that way." Soul said blushing.

"Thanks! And Black*Star if you want my other hair tips to be blue, you're buying the hair dye!" Maka smiled.

"YES! AHAHAHAHA!" He continued his rant.

"So, why did your hair and eyes change?" Tsubaki asked.

"Lord Death aid something about my Papa being a weapon and that affecting me, but I don't know." Maka replied, blowing her bangs out of face.

"Back to the game!" Liz exclaimed. "Maka go!"

"Hm..Oh! Black*Star Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki to kuro* sutā wa, ima dewa dēto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu..." Maka muttered.

**(Tsubaki should be dating that fool by now..)**

Kid laughed, "Watashi wa dōi shi, rizu wa Sōru de mottomo ōkina tokimeki o motte iru."

**(I agree, but he is too blind to see that.)**

"Okay, you two need to stop talking in Japanese. It makes it REALLY hard to eavesdrop!" Liz exclaimed, glaring at the two.

Maka laughed, "Hai, Hai!" Liz glared then turned to Black*Star. "Well, are you going to kiss her or not?"

Tsubaki blushed, but before she could say anything Black*Star had already pressed his lips against hers.

_CLICK!_

Tsubaki and Black*Star broke away blushing, glaring at Patty.

Patty giggled and showed Crona the picture.

"Black*Star's neck looks like a giraffe!"

….

"I'M BORED!" Maka suddenly yelled.

"Let's play Sardines!" Liz yelled back

**(A/N NO! I didn't steal this game! My friends and I play this whenever we have sleepovers! Lol, I played this with my friends at a Super Bowl Party, BUT IT WASN'T CORRECT! Plus this is at the mansions, how could I resist?) **

"Yeah!" I jumped up.

"I-I d-don't think I-I can handle this game…" Chrona fidgeted nervously.

"It's going to be okay." Maka smiled.

"NOSE GOES!" Patty yelled.

Everyone immediately put their hands on their noses..But Crona...

"Crona you're it, Do you know how to play?" Kid asked.

"No.."

Kid sighed. "In sardines, you're going to go hide ANYWHERE in the mansion. Then you're going to cream at the top of your lungs, then when someone finds you there going to hid with you until everyone are hidden with you. The last person is it next." Kid explained quickly.

"O-okay…" Crona said before running off in a random direction.

"Watashi wa anata ni, kare wa rōka no kurōzetto no naka ni kakusu tsumoridesu 20-doru o uchi makasu koto ga dekimasu..." Maka muttered.

**(I can beat ya 20 bucks he is gonna hide in the closet down the hall…)**

Kid smirked and chuckled, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

Everyone but Maka and Kid spread out along the mansion.

Maka sighed and walked towards the closet. Kid followed behind Maka.

"Crona..." She whispered.

"M-Maka?" Crona whispered back. Crona slowly opened the door of the closet and stared at Maka for a moment.

"Crona, next time chose a better spot, okay?" Kid said, sitting next him.

Crona nodded. Maka just stared at them. "Maka?" Crona asked.

"The closet is really tiny…where am I gonna sit?" she asked.

Kid patted his lap, "Would you rather sit on Crona's lap or mine?" He asked.

Maka hesitantly sat on Kid's lap resting her head on his shoulder. Crona reached forward and closed the closet door.

"Where are we gonna fit anyone else who finds us?" Maka whispered.

Silence.

"Uh.." Kid replied, unsure of how that was going to be possible.

"We could move spots..But I don't think I can handle that.." Crona said slowly.

Maka looked at Crona and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Kid blushed when Maka's hair brushed up against his check.

"M-Maka?" Crona asked.

"Yes Crona?"

"D-Do y-you t-think I could t-touch y-your h-hair?" Crona asked, shaking as he asked.

Maka smiled at Crona.

"Kawaī!" Maka said nodding.

Crona reached and rubbed the tip of Maka's hair between his fingers, "M-Maka, Y-Your h-hair is r-really s-s-oft.." Crona whispered.

**Kid POV  
**

I felt a little jealous when Crona got to touch Maka's hair. I slowly reached up and stroked the base of Maka's pigtails.

Maka looked up at me, blushing. I smiled and continued to stroke her hair.

That's when we heard the door open and guess who came in.

"What are you guys doing to Maka?" Liz asked.

"N-nothing!" I replied removing my hand from Maka's hair. Crona didn't seem to care.

"T-Touching M-Maka's h-hair..." Crona said, still playing with her hair.

"Hm..I wanna try!" Liz whisper yelled, sitting on Crona's lap she grabbed a piece of Maka's hair.

"OMG! YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT!"

"Sh!" I said, shutting the closet door.

"Hehe..Sorry.." Liz whispered.

I watched as Crona and Liz played with Maka's hair.

"Okay..This is just getting werid.." Maka said, taking her hair out of Crona and Liz's hands.

"Awww…" Liz whispered.

Crona just fidgeted.

"Liz..I think your making Crona uncomfortable.." Maka giggled.

Liz looked at Crona who was fidgeting. "Oh! Sorry Crona! Maka! Switch places with me!"

"No!" I suddenly said. Maka blushed. Realizing what I just said I blushed.

"I-er-uhhh…" I tried. Liz smirked, "Aww, Kiddo doesn't want Maka to leave his lap!" She cooed.

I glanced at Maka who was blushing harder. Her blush matched her red tipped hair.

I chuckled at the comparison, and looked at Liz who was inching her hand towards Maka`s hair.

Maka smacked her hand.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE MAKA!"

"Hm, let me think. NO!"

"WHY!"

The door to the closet opened to reveal everyone else.

"You guys are pretty obvious…With the yelling in all." Tsubaki said.

"What was going on here?" Black*Star asked smirking. I blushed realizing Maka had rested her head on my shoulder again and Liz was still sitting in Crona's lap still..

Liz jumped up and ran out of the closet yelling "THERE WASN'T ENOUGH SPACE!"

Crona stood up and silently walked out of the closet.

I looked at Maka who was blushing and stood up. I missed having her in my lap but stood up and walked out of the closet blushing like a tomato.

LALALALALA I'm DONNNNNEEE I STARTED THIS 2 DAYS AGAO AND FINSISHED IT TODAYYY!


	3. Finding Out

I fixed the last chapter, cuz I didn't realize. *Catches bullet someone shoot* Wow! You were angry! :] I FIXED IT THOUGH!  
_

Maka walked out of the closet and went into the living room, where Liz was searching through movies.

"What ya doing..?" Maka asked, looking over Liz's shoulder. "Horror movies? Seriously? Are you trying to kill us!"

"I'm just looking for something else to do, OTHER THAN SARDINES!" Liz yelled, pulling a movie out of the cabinet. "Perfect!"

Maka sighed and walked into the kitchen to make popcorn. "Where the heck is it!" Maka muttered to herself, searching through the cabinets. A hand reached over her shoulder and opened the cabinet above her head; pulling out the popcorn box.

"Right here." The voice whispered in her ear. Maka felt the red coming to her face as she slightly turned her head to see Kid. Kid smiled his cute smirk. Maka flushed even more.

**(Who the hell am I kidding, those smirks are sexy!)**

"T-Thanks.." Maka stammered, turning redder by the second.

_Click._

Moment ruined.

Black*Star was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Taking pictures.

"HAHAHA!" He yelled jumping down landing next to Kid. "Stop flirting with my best friend!" He yelled, putting his arm around Maka's shoulder.

She sighed and smiled. "Unfortunately I have known you since I was two…."

Black*Star scowled at his friend. "Want me to tell everyone how much trouble our little Maka and Kid used to and STILL does get into?"

"You were apart of that mess too!" She pointed her finger at Black*Star accusingly.

"Phf, Surreeeee!"

"Shut up!"

"STORY TIME!" Black*Star yelled, running into the living room where everyone was now.

"Story time?" Soul asked.

"Yay!" Patty yelled.

"What I thought it we were going to watch a movie?" Liz whined.

"No, I'm going to tell funny stories of Maka, Kid and I when we were little!" Black*Star exclaimed.

Kid and Maka looked at eachother before running out and tackling BlacK*Star.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Maka yelled, pulling out duct tape and taping Black*Star's mouth shut.

Kid then duct taped him to a chair and sighed. "Close one.."

Maka nodded and sat down next to Soul on the floor. Soul stared at his partner.

"Care to explain?" He asked, gesturing to Black*Star. Maka let out a nervous laugh before turning to Kid who shook his head no.

"…Do I have to?"

"Or we can ask Lord Death." Liz suggested walking to a mirror in the corner.

"NOOOOO!" Maka yelled, dragging Liz back by her shirt.

"Why not? LET GO OFF MEE!" Liz said.

"Lord Death is going to say stuff that doesn't need to be sad!"

"Like what?" Asked a voice from the mirror. Everyone snapped their heads to the image in the mirror.

"…Why is Black*Star tied up with duct tape?" Lord Death asked.

Tsubaki undid the duct tape and Black*Star jumped up. "They didn't want me to tell everyone about our adventures at little kids!" He yelled.

"Oh! I have loads of storys! Like when they all took a bath together! Kid, you were so cute as a baby! I should show you his entire baby book! His little butt was so cute!" Lord Death cooed.

Maka blushed, as everyone burst out laughing. Kid blushed, "D-Dad! Ugh! Why did you call anyhow?"

Black*Star laughed through his blush.

"Maka's test results came back. Maka, I need to talk to you alone."

"No. I've known Maka forever. We're going to find out eventually..Were staying here." Kid said confindently.

Maka looked at her friends who were nodding. She looked at Lord Death. "Its fine. They can stay.."

"Alright. Maka, this sudden change isn't because of your father. Its because of your mother. We did some research…Your mother was witch..You don't have any powers from her as far as we know but we found a letter addressed to you from her..I'll give it to you tomorrow…" With that Lord Death's image disappeared.

Maka stood there a moment. "What..I thought she was dead.." She muttered, her mind buzzed with questions. Everyone was silent. Until a voice spoke up.

"Maka are you okay?" It surprisingly was Black*Star. Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah..I'll be fine. And who untied you!"

"Me. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah. But I'm going to go for a short walk..I'll be back in a little bit.." With that Maka walked out of the house and towards the park.

"Are we going to follow her?" Soul asked.

"No. Were going to find out about her mother. Black*Star. Seeing as you knew Maka the longest you should know something." Kid said, staring at Black*Star.

"Kami..She was very pretty. I was over Maka's house whenit happened..there was yelling and screaming. Then a door slam. Maka and I went into Kami's room. She was packing. She told us bye and not to ever leave each other..Then she gave Maka her guitar and me this." Black*Star pulled a star locket with a picture of Maka and Black*Star as kids in it.

"Kami was like a mother to me..So when she left. Maka and I ignored everyone we met…Until we were about 10...That's when Kid tried to befriend us, he was on a mission before so he couldn't really talk to us... At that time, we hated everyone but each other. So when I was sent on a mission for 3 years..Maka tried to come with me. She couldn't. That's when she started hanging out with Kid."

"Why didn't anyone ever say anything?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maka said If I told anyone mom would be mad.."

"Mom? You really thought of her as your mom, huh?" Kid asked.

Black*Star nodded. "That's around the time I became self centered and all this mighty god stuff came in..Even though I am the biggest star there is!" He chuckled.


	4. OMG SO SORRY

I'M BACKKKYY!

Maka sat under a weeping willow. This was the same tree. Her mother would take Black*Star and her to this tree everytime they would have a bad dream or everytime they would fight. She would sing, her mother's voice was beautiful. Maka closed her eyes and could remember every time her mother would sing. The same song…It was amazing and sweet… Maka began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Tears ran down Maka's face.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away0020_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Badadadada... _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

Meanwhile..

Everyone stopped in there tracks. Black*Star had started singing softly..

"Here is the place where I love you…." He sang along, a single tear running down his face.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki whispered.

"She`s at the tree." He said, starting to run straight to the park.

Everyone followed after, listening for the voice to start singing again.


	5. Chapter 7

You must all be very pissed off….

She sat in the tree...Her tears were streaming down her face…That was her mother's song…She would sing it to Black*Star and herself when they were ever sad…The more she thought…The more she cried…

"Maka…Come down here and give your brother a hug." A voice called from under the tree.

She refused to look down and jumped out of the tree; falling knowing her brother would catch her. He did.

Black*Star hugged her tightly; he knew everything about her mother-no. Their mother. Everyone stood and watched. No one said a word.

"Maka…She loved you so much..Which is why she had to leave you…You would've had to go through so much…" Black*Star whispered.

"…I wouldn't have met any of my friends….I guess…."

"Don't worry…I promise I'll always be around to protect you…I promise…"

Maka nodded slowly and buried her face in his chest.

**(A/N …No Black*StarXMaka…Just…no….)**

He kissed the top of her head…Which the whole group was slightly shocked by..

Maka seperated from her brother, looking at everyone. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to act like that…" She bowed slightly.

"Don't apologize…It's not your fault..You heard some tough news…" Liz spoke up.

"C'mon..Let's go back." Kid said, taking Maka's hand and leading everyone back. Soul frowned and glared at their hands but didn't say a word.

Liz saw his glare and nudged him slightly, whispering, "He's just being friendly."

"Yeah," Soul replied "Friendly my ass."


End file.
